1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method, and program for managing database operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backup program, such as the International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) Tivoli Storage Management backup program,** maintains an image of the data and programs on systems in a network on a backup storage, such as on tape cartridges. In the event of a system failure or other event that results in a loss of data on the network systems, the backup program may be used to restore the data and programs from the tape cartridges.
**Tivoli is a registered trademark of IBM. 
In certain prior art backup systems, a backup client on a client computer will backup data on a local backup storage or over a high speed data transmission network, such as a Storage Area Network (SAN) using Fibre Channel technology through a storage agent component, such as the Tivoli Storage Manager storage agent. The storage agent would further insert metadata concerning the data being backed up into the backup repository in a backup database on a server computer. The transmission to the backup server of the backup metadata may occur over a network different than the network used to transmit the backup data, such as a Local Area Network (LAN). This type of backup, where the backup metadata is sent over one network and the backup data is sent over another, is referred to as a LAN free backup, because the LAN transmission of metadata is “free” of the actual backup data. The backup data is sent over a high speed data network, such as a SAN. In this way, the backup database at the backup server may maintain information on data backed up on different SANs or devices.
In such backup systems, the storage agent, in response to backup requests from a backup client running on a client system, will access the backup database on the server to directly manipulate records and update the backup database with backup metadata on backup operations the client has performed.
In systems where a storage agent or client directly accesses a database on a server to modify metadata records, concurrently conflicting requests at the server and storage agent and a failure at the agent to release the lock on the database resources can prevent other processes or clients from accessing such resources.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing database resources accessed by a system or processes.